


Love in B Flat

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all about communication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in B Flat

Odo loathes the ‘Song of S’Ressa’ by W’Taral, the Zantiian. He finds it overly sentimental, and the harmonies are not pleasing.

Yet if Kira suggests playing it, he nods and smiles. It is her favourite. It was playing in the holosuite on their fourth date. The night that they made love back in his quarters.

So if she opens the door to her quarters, welcoming him inside, and it is playing -- he does not protest. If she programs it to play while they have a ‘date’ in a holographic re-creation of one of her favourite restaurants, he acts pleased. He even suggests it sometimes; gritting his changeling teeth.

It is only a small thing. One piece of music that he dislikes. He can stand it for her. He can stand that, some days, it plays incessantly through his mind, over and over. For her.

*******

Kira loathes the ‘Song of S’Ressa’, by W’Taral, the Zantiian...


End file.
